The Perfect Clone
by Destined Meltdowns
Summary: Vlad finally got what he needed to clone Danny. Now Vlad is armed with his new apprentice, and as his plan unfolds, Danny is faced with the one person he possibly can't defeat: himself. Post D-Stabilized, no PP.
1. Prolouge

**I've had this idea for quite some time now, but I never started it because I was so absorbed with Heroine. **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Danny Phantom? If I did, that show would still be going!**

* * *

><p>Vlad touched his hand to the glass tank. In there rested a perfect duplicate of Danny Phantom. After all that time trying, he had finally gotten the one thing he wanted: Daniel. Since that idiot Maddie had run away with Jack, Vlad had been left alone. He had never had children. Once he had met another halfa like him, everything changed.<p>

Vlad's fist clenched tightly. _How dare Daniel refuse me! I could have made him invincible; taught him anything I know!_ He them grinned evilly. _Well now young Daniel is going to get what he deserves. _

He walked over to the bin where he had tried to melt Danielle in. There were a couple drops of ectoplasm still in there. Using a pipette, Vlad sucked them up and walked back over to the tank. A small slot opened as he dropped the ectoplasmic remains in it. _Get ready, Daniel, because this is going to be your worst nightmare, and it's just getting started._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the ridiculously short chapter! There wasn't much to say and I didn't want to ramble. More is on the way! :D<strong>


	2. Ordinary Day

**Codak: Thanks a lot!**

**DISCLAIMER: I can't think of any cool-sounding disclaimers, so I'm just gonna say: I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does.**

* * *

><p>Danny walked down the street, a smile on his face.<p>

"You're unusually happy today," commented Sam.

"Yep!" replied Danny. "I haven't had any ghost attacks since I saved Dani from Vlad. Maybe I'll finally have a chance to relax."

"That's good, man, because we were planning to go to the Nasty Burger today, unless, you know, there was a ghost attack," Tucker said.

Danny saved their booth while Sam and Tucker ordered; it didn't matter because they knew Danny so well they didn't have to ask what he wanted. He rested his head in his hands as his eyes caught Valerie peering at him oddly. It seemed as if she was trying to connect something…as if she was missing a puzzle piece connecting the big picture.

"Here you go," Sam said, sliding a cheeseburger and French fries towards Danny. He happily enjoyed them.

"Are you _sure_ you're not under a spell or something?" Tucker joked. "It's just that you're usually so stressed out."

"I'm sure," Danny answered, giving Tucker a playful punch in the arm.

The trio all sat in silence. Danny's ghost sense suddenly went off. "Wonderful. I jinxed it," he muttered. He ran into the bathroom as Tucker and Sam casually stood by the door. They could faintly hear "I'm goin' ghost!" from the bathroom. Danny Phantom came flying out through the door as Valerie glared at him, hatred in her eyes.

Danny flew above the roof. "I am the Box Ghost! BEWARE!"

"Really?" Danny muttered. In three seconds flat, he whipped out the thermos and sucked the Box Ghost in."

"Hello, Phantom."

Danny froze at that familiar voice and spun around, only to be face to face with the Red Huntress.

"Hey, Valerie. Look, I don't want to sound rude, but I have a party in the Ghost Zone I have to go to and I _really _don't want to be late."

His legs formed into a tail and he flew away as fast as he could, only to be knocked down with an ecto-gun blast.

"Not so fast. I may of helped you save Dani, but you still ruined my life!"

Danny shot an ectoblast as he watched another whiz by him.

"You know what they always say, two heads are better than one." Dani Phantom flew up next to her cousin as he smiled back at her.

"How did you get here?"

"Do you want to ask questions, or do you want to kick some butt?"

His grin grew at the familiarity of that quote. "Let's kick some butt."

The three fought a long battle until Valerie noticed her manager was looking for her. "I swear, Phantom, I _will_ get you next time."

Danny and Dani both changed back into humans behind the dumpster and went to join Danny's friends.

"Tucker, Sam, you remember Danielle, right?"

Dani coughed and gave a little wave, remembering that her last impression on them hadn't been a good one. They all chatted for a while until Sam stood up.

"I better get going. I have a boatload of homework and that big English test tomorrow. See ya guys tomorrow!" She grabbed her backpack and darted off.

"Hm, well I guess our queen has left. I will see you tomorrow, noble Tucker," Danny said playfully.

"Until then, my ghostly king." Tucker bowed to his "king" and then walked home.

"Mature," Dani muttered.

Danny rolled his eyes. "I guess we better go home too. Hey, you never answered my question from earlier."

Dani rolled her eyes. "Do I _ever_ answer your questions?"

"Good point. Let's start now."

"Okay. I was flying through town and decided I missed you."

"Dani, it was one week. Where are you gonna stay?"

"I was kinda hoping that I could stay with you…"

"My parents don't even know that you exist! 'Hey, Mom and Dad, look! I'm actually a half-ghost so I'm Danny Phantom and Vlad is also a half ghost named Vlad Plasmuis. At the reunion, he tried to make me join him, but I refused. Then, he tried to clone me and ended up switching a gene, resulting in a younger, girl version of me!' Yeah, they'll totally buy it."

"You could just play along with me being your third cousin once removed. If you believe it, they'll buy it. Plus, you could get Jazz to play along."

"No, Dani! I can't lie to my parents!"

"You never told them that you're Phantom."

"That doesn't count as lying. It counts as not telling."

She put on her best puppy-dog face.

"Fine," Danny grumbled.

Danny took a deep breath in as he went behind Fenton Works. "I'll be right back. I'm just gonna tell Jazz."

"Kay," Dani replied.

"I'm going ghost!" he cried, changing into Phantom. He flew up. "Listen, Jazz."

Jazz looked up from her psychology book. "Yeah, Danny?"

"When I bring a girl in who looks exactly like me only twelve and, well, a girl, just play along and pretend that she's our third cousin once removed. Got it?"

She gave Danny a "you better tell me what's going on later" look.

"Be ready to greet her soon."

He flew back down, reverted to Fenton, and grabbed Dani's hand. "I'll do the talking," he said.

Danny cautiously opened the door. "Mom, Dad, I'm home!"

Maddie and Jack Fenton both exited the basement. "Oh, hi sweetie! I'm so glad you're home! Your father and I have been working on a new invent- Who's this?" Maddie gestured to Dani.

"This is Danielle, my third cousin once removed. Don't you remember her?"

Jazz came rushing downstairs and pulled Dani in for a quick hug. "Hi…"

"Dani."

"Dani, right."

"I remember you Dani!" Jack said. "It's so good to see you!"

Maddie scratched her head, lost in thought. "How can I not remember my third niece once removed? Oh well. It's nice to see you Danielle." She paused for a moment. "You call her Danny, too. Wow' that will be confusing."

"Yeah," Danny replied, "But Dani with an "i". Anyway, I was wondering if she could stay with us while her parents are in…"

"Denmark!" Dani cut in.

"We have relatives in Denmark too?" Maddie murmered.

"Of course you can stay! Anything for my relatives who I never met!" Jack said happily. "There's a guest bedroom across from Jazz's. Danny and Jazz will show you."

"Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," Dani said.

"Oh, please, just call us Uncle Jack and Aunt Maddie."

"Okay," Dani replied.

"Race you upstairs!" she shouted, her sneakers pounding on the steps as she laughed manically. Danny and Jazz didn't bother to catch up; she was going to win anyway. However, Dani couldn't help but make them smile.

Dani panted and flopped backwards on her bead. She gazed at the blinds on the window and swore she saw a figure moving. A figure whose silhouette look extremely familiar to her halfa' cousin's.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Was anyone (especially Maddie, Jack, or Valerie) OOC? Please review! Anyone who does recieves a virtual slice of pie! :)<strong>


	3. Awakening

**Sorry I haven't updated this one in a while! I hope you like the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom it would _never end_! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

><p>"Time for school, time for school!" Dani shouted, jumping on Danny's bed.<p>

"Five more minutes," he mumbled, slowly raising his arm and shooting a small ectoblast from his finger.

"Fine, be that way!" Dani yelled, playfully storming off.

Once Danny had finally dragged himself out of bed, he walked downstairs.

"Morning, Danny," everyone greeted.

"Danny," Maddie started, "your father and I have enrolled Dani in Amity Junior High. After all, all kids have to go to school. You should walk her there every day until she leaves."

"Kay, mom," Danny replied sleepily.

A news headline flashed across the TV. _Ghost Girl Assists Phantom in Fight Against Enemy. _A picture of both Danny and Dani Phantom fighting Valeria appeared.

Danielle started choking on her pancakes while Danny laughed nervously.

"That ghost punk was getting on my last nerves. Now he has a look-alike girl?" Maddie growled.

"Oh, c'mon, mom. Danny Phantom is only trying to help the town."

Jack scowled and got up. "Okay, you guys. Off to school. You don't want to be late!"

Everyone said their goodbyes as Jazz, Danny, and Dani all left for school.

Jack stared off into distant space, as if lost in thought. "You know, there's something familiar about that Phantom kid, I just can't put my finger on it."

"I know…" Maddie murmured. "I feel the same way."

* * *

><p>"Clone 100% stable, sweet pea," holographic Maddie said.<p>

"Perfect. Thank you, Maddie."

With trembling hands, Vlad pressed the blinking red button on the isolation tank. Smoke arose as the glass door opened. "Daniel," Vlad whispered.

A pair of glowing green eyes opened as the clone looked around. He was extremely confused. _Where am I?_ he wondered.

"Father?" he asked, still unsure of his surroundings. Vlad's heart soared after he was called father. The clone was much more cooperative than Daniel had been.

"Yes, Daniel."

"I'm…Daniel?"

"Yes." _And the better one_, Vlad added in his mind.

Daniel touched his hands to his face with wonder. They turned intangible as he flipped them over.

Vlad shifted to Plasmius as Daniel jumped back. The clone's insides were blaring; telling him to fight, but all he could do was cower in fear.

"Don't be worried. I'm a half-ghost, just like you. Right now, you're in ghost form, but you can also turn into a human. I'm going to train you to become the second-best half-ghost in the world."

"Who's the best?" Daniel asked.

"Why, me, of course!" Vlad chuckled. Daniel raised his eyebrows.

_He obviously doesn't get jokes yet_, Vlad thought.

"Now," Vlad announced, "it's time for your training."

Daniel was whisked away to the backyard, not knowing what was around the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think about Danny II? I'm growing too attached to him, which will be bad once I get the story moving. Please R&amp;R! You know you want to!<strong>


	4. Melting and Training

**I'm on a writer's block BREAKTHROUGH here, and since I recieved such nice reviews, I thought I'd give y'all another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom, I wouldn't be wasting my time writing FanFictions about my show, now would I?**

* * *

><p>Dani trudged home, cutting through an alley. <em>I hate school<em>, she thought.

Since Dani was technically only months old, she didn't know a lot. She was "born" with some knowledge, but only enough that would help her survive.

When she sat in class, she felt awkward and alone. Everyone laughed at her when she asked stupid questions; even the teacher looked a little shocked at her limited knowledge.

When she tried to make friends, girls would just flip their hair and ignore her. They were all in cliques. Boys thought she was freak.

Dani's eyes started glowing green as her fist formed an ecto-blast. She punched the crumbling brick wall and grunted. She punched it a couple more times, taking out all her anger.

When she turned around to continue home, the young halfa stepped in something sticky and wet. Dani glanced at her feet and gasped. _She was d-stabilizing again!_

_This is impossible!_ she thought. _Danny stabilized me at Vlad's!_

She grunted as the ectoplasm rejoined her body. It was a painful process, pulling her body back together. Each atom that joined was searing pain.

Dani then darted to Fenton Works. She busted through the front door and saw Danny, Sam, and Tucker sitting at the dining room table, enjoying a snack. She pulled out a seat for herself and sat down, shoving some pretzels in her mouth. "Ew!" she exclaimed. "What _are_ these?"

"Jack Fenton pretzels," Danny explained.

"Hey, Danny…"

"Mmm?"

"When you stabilized me at Vlad's what did you use?"

"This invention of my dad's. It was supposed to suck the energy out of ghosts but it just made them stronger. It was a good thing it backfired, though, or you wouldn't be here right now."

"Yeah…"

Maybe the invention made the ghosts stronger at first, but then made them weaker.

_Should I tell Danny about my melting? No, maybe it's only temporary. I should wait until I'm sure about what's happening to me._

_Please_, Dani prayed silently, _please don't let me melt. I love my life, even if I am a clone. I'm still a person._

**Line Break**

Let's start with the basics. First, you're going to learn how to shift into a human. Do you feel all that energy floating around inside of you?"

Daniel nodded.

"Focus all that spectral energy to your core and push it out."

Daniel focused hard and tried, but nothing happened.

"Don't stress yourself. Just try."

He relaxed, and two whitish blue rings formed around his waist. They traveled upwards, turning him into a human.

"What the…" Daniel said, glancing at his jeans. Vlad looked at him, a little surprised. Daniel barely talked. Maybe he was becoming more comfortable in his skin.

Vlad shifted into a human again, then shifted back.

"Now that you have transforming down, you can go between human and Phantom anytime you want. Next, we're going to try the basics. Punching, kicking, and dodging. A pink ectoblast shot at Daniel as he rolled over.

"What was that for?" Daniel yelled.

Vlad shot another and another. Daniel's eyes started to glow green as he shifted into Phantom. He flew towards Vlad and punched as hard as he could. Vlad stumbled backwards, barely shaken as Daniel glared.

"Daniel, that was amazing. You have so much power inside of you and you are mastering it on your first day."

Daniel looked at his hands. They were faintly glowing green.

Vlad smiled evilly. Daniel would be his weapon to destroying the original Daniel and his pesky friends. Then, he _would_ rule.

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel's evil is taking over! MUAHAHAHA! Please R&amp;R! Since DeliciousKrabKakes gave me a free penguin, I will give each reviewer its offspring! How could you resist a baby penguin?<strong>


	5. Just A Dream, A Clone, A Failure

**Let us rejoice! I actually committed to a goal! I'm so proud of myself.**

**Danny: Now just wait a month or two before Violet Vines is updated.**

***Evil eye***

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Danny Phantom! ...You already knew that? Oh...**

* * *

><p>Danny held Sam's hands in his and stared straight into her eyes.<p>

"Sam," he said sheepishly. "I've been wanting to tell you this for a while, but I love you."

She looked shocked for a second, then blushed. "I love you, too. I always have."

Their eyes both slowly shut as their heads moved towards each other. Just as their lips were inches away, a loud noise startled both of them.

Danny shot up from his bed with a shout.

"Only a dream," he mumbled. If only it had been real… Then again, Danny would probably never admit his feelings for Sam. What if she didn't like him? It would ruin their friendship for good.

He glanced over to the clock while shoving his hair from his eyes. It read 2:18 A.M.

"Great," Danny muttered, "I've got that big test with Lancer tomorrow and I'm gonna flunk."

The loud sound rang through the air again, sounding like "caw!" Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Oh even better," he grumbled. "I'm goin' ghost!"

Soon, Phantom was standing in the place of where Fenton once was. He flew out the window, his legs forming into a tail and the wind sifting through his hair.

Danny was out of it at the moment. His eyelids were drooping and he felt like he would drop to the ground like a rock. "Come out and fight!" he yelled, trying to sound as heroic as possible.

Three ghost vultures flew out from behind buildings. "You guys again," Danny groaned. His eyes turned a pale blue as his hand charged up an ice beam. All three smoothly dodged in different directions.

I need a closer target, he thought, flying near one. The other two vultures joined it and fired ectoblasts. Danny raised his arm as a green ectoshield formed in front of him. The shield absorbed the impact from each attack.

Careful not to let the vultures see what he was doing, Danny slowly took out the Fenton Thermos and held it behind his back. The trio and the halfa stared at each other, waiting for them to make the next move.

Suddenly, in one swift movement, Danny shot two ectoblasts and knocked two vultures to the ground, unconscious. The third one managed to dodge, but wasn't looking as Danny froze his wings with an ice beam.

He whipped the thermos out from behind his back and sucked all three in, triumphantly screwing the cap on.

_Wait a second, _Danny thought, his foggy mind somewhat clearing. _Those vultures work for Vlad. Why didn't I realize this before? Vlad's up to something!_

He phased through the wall and collapsed onto his bed, transforming into Fenton. Danny's weary eyes closed, and he was soon lost in a sea of dreams.

* * *

><p>Young Danielle was pressed up against the wall. She'd awoken to her chilly ghost sense going off and saw the entire fight. As much as Dani wanted to help Danny, she couldn't risk Danny seeing her d-stabilize, or more importantly, d-stabilizing at all. She hadn't even dared to turn invisible while watching the fight. Living on the street for a while gave her the ability to hide in the shadows.<p>

Dani quietly breathed in and out, a little unevenly. Those vultures belonged to Vlad.

_Maybe Vlad wants to melt me down so he can create a good clone. Maybe he just wants revenge after our last battle. No. Calm down, Danielle. They probably were just hanging around in the Ghost Zone and wanted to cause some mischief in Amity. You're being paranoid. Vlad didn't send them._

She flopped back onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was wide awake.

_I wish I could turn into Dani Phantom, _she thought. For some reason, Dani liked being in ghost form better, and it wasn't just for the powers. If she wasn't d-stabilizing, she would have turned into Phantom and just lay there. Maybe Dani liked being a ghost better was because she had more of an identity.

As a ghost, she was the infamous Dani Phantom. She occasionally was seen fighting ghosts, and even got waved to a couple of times. When people asked who she was, she would reply as Danny Phantom's cousin, and would get applauded. One boy even asked for her autograph, and she was flattered.

However, as Dani Fenton-Masters, whoever she was, she didn't feel like a true person. She felt fake, like an emotionless clone, and not a ghost girl with feelings. Dani didn't really have parents. Danny's DNA (minus a few chromosomes) was hers, but Vlad was the one who made that DNA into a person. She wished so many times that this ended up all being a nightmare and when she woke up, she would be in a house with a mom and a dad.

Dani didn't even have a last name. Sometimes she felt like a Fenton; she looked and acted like one, and she had even acquired a knowledge of ghosts, but other times, she felt like a Masters. Vlad had raised her in her first few months of life and trained her with her ghost powers.

Dani sighed, pulling the covers over her head. _Just go to sleep, _she thought. _Forget about this…_

* * *

><p>Daniel was quietly sitting on a metal tank. Vlad decided to stay up late and work in the lab. Daniel had accompanied him.<p>

Vlad had been overjoyed with Daniel's results from the past three days. He'd learned about as much as Vlad had learned over ten years. Sure, he wasn't a master yet, but his basics were down, and they were working on taping into his ice core.

Daniel was swirling his hand around, trying to form some ice. It was starting to mist and become dense around it, but nowhere near freezing.

"I'll never get my ice powers down!" Daniel wailed, his eyes glowing green.

"Calm down, Daniel."

"Can't you show me?"

"For the millionth time, Daniel, I have an electric core. Therefore, we have different elemental powers. Now please, shut up."

He glared, and went back to his misty hand.

Vlad sighed. Daniel was very obedient, but could be extremely annoying when he didn't get something. He couldn't wait until Daniel went to Amity Park the next day. Maybe some time away from each other would do them good. It was funny, he didn't expect parenting to be so hard.

"The birds aren't back yet," Vlad murmured. "I bet they were caught and the distraction worked."

Daniel smiled evilly, shifting into Phantom.

"No, get your rest. Go to bed and get ready for tomorrow. We leave at five in the morning."

He nodded, floated up, and phased through the ceiling. _That's my boy, _Vlad thought. My _Daniel._

* * *

><p><strong>What didja think? I have a couple questions for you.<strong>

**1) How was the fight scene? I can't write action for my life. (You can tell that in the early chapters of Heroine.)**

**2) Do you think I got Dani's feelings across? I wanted to express her views on being a clone, and I can't write Angst/Hurt/whatever the heck this is very well either.**


	6. Destination: Amity

**No, this story isn't dead! Not at all!**

**However, I have _way_ too many stories going on at the same time, so I need _you_ to help me decide which ones to put on hold. Just go to my profile and vote for your two favorite stories I have going on, and at the end of the week, I'll take the ones least voted for and put them on hold. Not discontinued. Just paused for the time being. I need the time to focus on a few select stories, so please vote. I'd really appreciate it!**

**Remember: the stories that could possibly be put on hold are:**

**1) Heroine**

**2) The Perfect Clone**

**3) Violet Vines**

**4) Two Wrongs Don't Make a Right**

**It's up to you to decide which ones stay, so every vote counts! **

**Now, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I've said it times and I'll say it again. I don't own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

><p>The wind whipped in Daniel's face as he shot through the morning sky. The sun was starting to rise, and the sky was yellow and pale blue.<p>

"So, who are you?" Vlad asked, testing the boy.

"My name is Daniel James Fenton. My parents are Jack and Maddie Fenton; ghost hunters, and my sister is Jazz Fenton; future psychologist. My best friends are named Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley."

"Good job, Daniel," he replied, impressed by how fast the clone had soaked up the information about the real Daniel. Maybe it was because he was a clone, so he had faint memories buried in his mind that Vlad had to activate by speaking of them.

"There's one thing I have to tell you…" Vlad started.

"What?" Daniel asked, his eyes widened with curiosity. Sometimes Vlad forgot he was a teenage boy…well, technically, about a week old.

"You, my dear boy, are a clone."

"A…clone? I'm cloned from someone else?" Daniel seemed horrified and disgusted at himself.

"Don't worry, Daniel. No one but me knows. You are far better than the original. You see, the real Daniel lives in Amity Park. The reason we're going there is because you need to destroy the real one. After all, there's only room for one Daniel in this world."

Vlad paused, waiting for the boy to soak in the information.

"You are posing after Daniel Fenton…as a human, but you are Daniel Phantom right now."

"Daniel Phantom…" Daniel murmured.

"You fight ghosts, trying to protect Amity Park, the blasted town. Pose as a ghost-hunter for the time being, but once Daniel Fenton is annihilated, you and I can rule the Ghost Zone together! Then, ghosts, humans, and halfas alike will all be our slaves!"

"Father, I still don't understand why you cloned me."

"Ah, yes. The first Daniel is a half-ghost, just like you and me. When I first saw him, I wanted him to be my apprentice. I could have taught him everything I knew and made him unstoppable, just like me. Daniel turned me down numerous times, crushing my dreams of being able to teach another halfa."

"I'm sorry. I won't let you down, father. I'll finish off Daniel and get revenge for all the wrongdoings he's done to you."

Vlad smiled. He knew he would.

"Oh, look, there's Amity Park right now." The large city was coming closer and closer to the duo.

"Okay, it's Sunday, so you have a day to become more comfortable in his life before school starts. Keep a close eye on him and take over his life when you need to, so no one notices. I'll watch him and keep him busy when I require you to play Daniel for a while."

He nodded as they both turned invisible and swooped downward. Vlad firmly grasped Daniel's hand in his** (A/N Pompous Pep fans rejoice!)** , not wanting to lose him. Fenton Works' bulky sign stood out and the two landed softly on the ground.

"I'll take care of Daniel, have him chase me around for the day. You can get used to his life, then, when tomorrow rolls around, you'll only have to follow him and take over when necessary."

"Okay, Father. I'll do my best." Daniel grinned evilly as he turned invisible again.

Vlad floated up through the window and fired an ectoblast at the still-sleeping real Daniel. He woke with a start, his eyes widened.

"Vlad!" he shouted, his eyes flashing green. "Can't I have some privacy?"

"Sorry, Daniel, but your privacy ended when you turned my wall intangible and the world saw me showering!"

Danny snickered at the memory, then winced at the fact that the entire school had seen him naked in the gym showers. Even Sam…

"I'm going ghost!" he said, letting the rings wash over and transform him into Danny Phantom. Vlad laughed evilly and flew into the sky, challenging Danny to follow him. He shot ectoblast after ectoblast out of fury. Vlad was going to pay…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Daniel gazed up at the now empty room, flew upwards, and phased through the wall. He turned human again, and walked outside. An orange-haired girl accidentally bumped into him.<p>

"Oh, sorry, Danny," she murmured sleepily. Daniel assumed she suffered from sleep deprivation.

"Morning, Jasmine!" he greeted.

"Jasmine?" Jazz repeated, arching an eyebrow. "You're formal today."

Daniel wasn't sure what she meant, so he continued downstairs to greet his "parents."

"Good morning mother, father," he said, smiling.

"Well, someone's being extra polite," Maddie remarked. Daniel was completely confused. Was this family full of slobs with no manners?

"Hey, Danny-boy! Wanna see my new ghost-hunting invention?"

He held up a bulky, metal…thing. "I'm not sure what it does yet, but when I do, it'll be the best weapon the ghost-hunting world's ever seen!"

Maddie smiled and placed her hand on Jack's shoulder as Jazz rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, a young girl came bounding downstairs. Daniel was shocked; Vlad hadn't mentioned anything about a second sibling.

"Hey, Danny," she said before grabbing a glass of orange juice and downing it in three seconds. She patted her stomach and burped loudly. Speaking of slobs with no manners…

"Hey," Daniel said, not sure of what to call her.

"So, Dani, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Aunt Maddie," Dani replied.

Jazz, being the "adult" she was, decided to read the newspaper. Her eyes scanned over the articles, and she even noticed a documentary about psychology.

"Woah!" she exclaimed. "Did you know that an amusement park just opened on Monday. We three should go there and check it out!"

"Sounds fun!" Dani replied, grabbing a piece of toast, taking a bite, and spitting it out. "Ew! What is this garbage? How can you all eat this?"

Jazz smiled, knowing that Dani did have Danny's DNA, thus giving her total distain for toast.

Daniel had no idea what an amusement park was, but Vlad told him to keep his mouth shut if he wasn't sure.

"Okay. I'll come," he agreed.

The entire room paused, as if waiting for him to say something.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't you want to ask if Tucker and Sam can join us?" Jazz asked.

"Oh, right, Tucker and Samantha. Sure. Can they?"

Jazz was officially creeped out at Danny's strange behavior, so she decided to stay closer to Danielle for the time being. After all, she needed to get to know the clone of her brother better because cause she was supposedly her cousin. Jazz sighed. Her family was weird.

* * *

><p>Jazz calmly sat at the wheel of her car. She was extremely relieved that she'd saved up enough money for one. If she hadn't, she would be driving the Fenton RV, a.k.a. the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle everywhere she went.<p>

Daniel sat next to her. He was staring out the window, his eyes wide at the world. Vlad hadn't shown him anything about living. He never saw the green grass, the blue sky, and the white, fluffy clouds. He'd never breathed in the fresh air because he'd been shoved inside a lab all day.

Had his father purposely deprived him of those things? Daniel shook his head, dismissing the thought. No way would Vlad have ever taken away the beauty of anything on _purpose._

Dani was sandwiched between Tucker and Sam. She kicked the back of Jazz's seat. Then she kicked Daniel's. Soon enough, Dani had her own beat going on.

"Dani, can you please stop?" Jazz asked.

"Sure," she replied. She continued kicking Daniel's seat, just to get him really annoyed.

Daniel's eyes flashed green as he clutched the arms of the chair. "Will you quit it? You have absolutely no manners, Danielle!" he snapped.

Dani looked extremely offended, then looked down at her feet. "That's what you get for making me sit with _your_ friends," she muttered under her breath.

"Woah, harsh, man," Tucker commented.

"Yeah, Danny, I hate to state the obvious, but you shouldn't be talking."

"Whatever, Samantha."

"Samantha?" Sam exclaimed, "No one calls me Samantha!"

Daniel was going to shoot another comeback at Sam when something stopped him. Even though she looked annoyed beyond belief, she looked beautiful to him. Her violet eyes sparkled from the light reflecting from the car windows, and her glossy black hair shone.

"That's what I thought," Sam said, crossing her arms.

"Lovebirds," Tucker snickered.

"We are not lovebirds!" Sam yelled at him. She glanced over at Daniel, waiting for him to ditto her, but he remained silent. _There's something…off with Danny today, _she thought.

"Look! There it is!" Jazz exclaimed, pointing her finger at a giant amusement park. Screams of people could be heard even from the parking lot.

Daniel stared in awe. It looked so amazing; the thrilling rides. He could hardly wait.

"You're jumpy today," Dani muttered, still ticked off at him from before.

The five of them rushed inside, quickly bought tickets, and decided what to do first.

"How about we ride The Fireball? Since it's a rollercoaster, the line will probably get pretty long fast, so we better knock it out first," Jazz offered.

"Okay. Sounds good," Dani agreed. They all got into the line.

"How about we have the two lovebirds go with each other?" Tucker said, grinning from ear to ear.

Sam didn't want to make a big scene in public, so she shot him a death glare. "C'mon, Danny. I guess Tucker will have to ride with Jazz or Dani."

"Okay, fine. I get Dani, because she's basically a girl Danny."

"Wow. That makes me feel a whole lot better about being cloned," Dani muttered sarcastically.

"You're my Danny for the day."

"Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes.

"So I'm going to be the single rider?" Jazz asked.

"Yeeaaahhh… Well, we better get in line!" Tucker said nervously.

In no time, they were at the front and got into their seats.

"Danny," Sam started, not sure how to put what she was about to say, "is everything all right?"

"All right? Of course," Daniel replied, butterflies in his stomach. He wasn't sure if they were from the fact that he was about to ride a rollercoaster or the fact that Sam was on to him.

"It's just…you've been acting a little funny lately and, you know, you're my best friend and all. I want to look out for you; make sure you're okay."

"Thanks a lot Samant- I mean Sam," he replied, staring into her amethyst eyes.

"Okay, daredevils," the bored sounding ride operator said. "Are you ready to fire The Fireball?"

The people in the seats cheered.

"Place all loose articles in the pouch in front of you, and don't forget to keep all hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times. Thank you and enjoy the ride."

He pushed a button and the coaster shot off like a rocket. The wind was rushing through Daniel and Sam's hair; the force was even pushing their heads into the seats.

"So, Dani, you like rollercoasters?" Tucker yelled over the roar of the coaster. Of course, Dani didn't hear him, considering the fact that she was screaming at the top of her lungs and waving her arms in the air.

Sam was also screaming as loud as she could. Daniel deciphered this as her being terrified, so he wrapped his arm over her shoulder to comfort her. She stared at him, shocked.

"Danny? What are you doing?"

"You're screaming."

"No duh," she replied.

Taken aback, Daniel moved his arm back to the lap bar.

"I never said I didn't like it," Sam said shyly, blushing. _Maybe this is my chance to admit my feelings for Danny. If he keeps acting like this, maybe I'll tell him tonight… _she thought wistfully.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting over the horizon as the five teens (well, technically Dani was a pre-teen, but close enough) stumbled out of the amusement park, giddy from all the rides.<p>

"That was crazy man! I can't believe you went on that; you looked like you were gonna barf up your corndog!" Tucker exclaimed. As the day went by, Daniel got more and more used to being a normal teenager; not an experiment. It was…exhilarating for him.

"I know. I can't believe I was crazy enough to ride that!"

"I can," Danielle muttered. Although everyone else got adjusted to Daniel's behavior, she hadn't. There was something…really off about him, and it wasn't just how he was acting. It was as if something was coming off of him, something sinister and familiar that she couldn't put her finger on.

They all piled into Jazz's car and drove away, Dani staring into the pink, purple, and orange streaked sky.

"Danny," she murmured, silently praying that everything would be okay. "I'm gonna get to the bottom of this. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review and vote!<strong>


	7. Caught

**Oh, I'm so glad I got this up. I'm extremely happy with the results ot this chapter, and the drama is starting to get going. I had to much fun writing this!**

**Also, I wanted to apologize for no putting the next update up as quickly as I would have liked. School started two days ago and my life was and is pretty hectic around the first day of school. Eigth grade, woo hoo. -_-**

**I hope you enjoy, and review, please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and you don't own Danny Phantom. Well, unless you're Butch Hartman. If so, thanks for reading my FanFiciton and BRING DANNY BACK!**

* * *

><p>"Now, Daniel, don't struggle. It just makes it worse" Vlad smirked, standing in front of the real Danny. His entire body had been crammed in a small cube; a miniature ghost shield. Each time Danny struggled to use his powers, a sharp jolt of electricity ripped through his body.<p>

Danny had been fighting Vlad all day, not realizing that it had been a mere distraction for him so Daniel could "become" Danny.

"You won't get away with this, Vlad!" Danny snarled. "You do realize that my parents are going to realize I'm missing and come looking for me!"

"On the contrary, Daniel. I have something special for them so they won't have to worry their pretty little heads."

"What did you do!" Danny yelled. "I swear, if you kidnapped them, you'll wish you were never born."

His neon green eyes glowed in the dimly lit room, cursing Vlad; _hating_ Vlad.

"I might have," Vlad yawned, playing with the young halfa. "But what are you going to do about it? It seems you might have to think _outside the box_."

Danny glared at Vlad. He had no idea why the older halfa decided to randomly attack. Suddenly, a horrible thought struck Danny as his stomach twisted in pain.

_What if Vlad wants me out of the way so he can have Danielle? What if he wants to melt her down, getting revenge on both of us? It would devastate me; he sure knows how to get under my skin._

"I'll be right back," Vlad announced, pulling his cape upwards, and disappearing in a magenta swirl.

_I have to get out of here, _Danny thought. However, it seemed hopeless. The cube was generated of pure ectoplasmic energy, preventing him from escaping. It also seemed to zap his powers, and make them extremely weak. He could barely make mist around his hand, and as hard as Danny tried, the best he could do with his ectoplasm was a small light source at the tip of his finger.

In frustration, Danny punched the wall. The ectoplasm rippled, leaving a small…what was that, a tear? It quickly closed up, but Danny's mind started forming a plan. He was sure that if it worked, it would take hours on end, but it was worth it. There were no other options.

He started to punch and kick the wall, the ectoplasm slowly deteriorating.

_I'm coming, guys. Just wait for me and hang in there._

* * *

><p>"You know Danny's been acting weird, lately, Sam!" Tucker argued.<p>

"I know, but maybe he's just having a mood swing. Every person does at one point or another…"

"I guess…" he replied, fixing his beret. "But he's also really lovey-dovey. I mean, he's been making googly eyes at you _all day_."

"Hormonal?" Sam offered.

"Yeah, for you," Tucker snickered.

"I advise you to shut up unless you want a fist down your throat," she threatened, holding her clenched fist directly in front of his glasses.

"Oh, quiet. He's coming."

"Hey, guys!" Daniel greeted.

"Hey, Danny!" Sam smiled at him, feeling sorry if he was having a mood swing.

"Sam and I were wondering if you wanted to hit the Nasty Burger with us," Tucker offered.

"Oh, sure," Daniel replied.

They entered the burger joint and sat down. "I guess I'll order," Sam said. She swiftly walked up to the counter, not really focusing on the menu; her mind was wandering back to Danny. What if he _wasn't_ hormonal? What if he _really_ liked her?

_Oh, gosh, if Danny liked me, I would be the happiest girl in the world, _Sam daydreamed, a warm feeling spreading inside of her.

"Look," Tucker started, "If you really like her, go for it."

"Really?" Daniel asked. He really liked Sam, but wasn't sure how she would react.

"Why do you think I call you guys lovebirds all the time? You're both clueless about the other's feelings. Go for the kill…before the whole Gregor-Elliot incident happens again."

_Gregor-Elliot incident? _Daniel wondered, shaking away the thought. "Okay, I will."

Sam walked back to the duo, a piping hot plate of the Nasty Burger's specialties. "One for me, one for Danny, and one for Tucker."

Tucker licked his lips at the sight of meat while Sam scowled and rolled her eyes. The delicious smell of food wafted towards Daniel's nose. The burger smelled delicious!

Tucker took an enormous bite out of his big, juicy double cheeseburger as ketchup dribbled down his chin.

"Nice manners," Sam teased, leaning back in her seat.

"Um, Sam?" Daniel said, sounding more like he was asking a question.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Could I talk to you in private for a minute?"

"Sure," Sam answered. They both got up out of their chairs and walked outside the building. Daniel started to feel a cold sweat break out and his hands felt clammy.

"I- I don't know how to say this," he stammered, "But Sam…I like you. I really like you."

"Thanks, Danny." Sam blushed upon him saying this.

"I like you more than a friend, and I was wondering…" He paused, to take a deep breath. _This is it. _"Would you like to go out with me?"

Sam couldn't believe her ears. Danny was actually asking her on a date! For the first time in a while, she smiled, a genuine, beautiful smile, showing off all her white teeth.

"Oh, Danny, I'd love to!" she gushed, throwing her arms around him. Daniel saw other high school couples do this as a sign of affection, so in return, he hugged her back.

Suddenly, another thought hit him. Before Daniel realized what he was doing, he had grabbed Sam and dipped her low, then planted a soft kiss on her lips. Sam was shocked at first, then relaxed and opened her mouth, motioning his tongue to join her. Soon enough, their tongues were locked in the passion of the kiss. Passion burned between them before it suddenly cut off by a loud clearing of the throat.

The two immediately straightened up to face Tucker.

"You know this is a public place, guys," he joked, leaning against a wall.

"Tucker!" Sam snapped. "We were a little busy. Couldn't you have saved it for later?"

The techno geek threw his hands up in defense and smirked, knowing the two had been pretty embarrassed.

"Let's just go finish our food."

"I AM TECHNUS, MASTER OF ALL THINGS ELECTRONIC AND BEEPING!" a voice boomed from behind the three. They spun around just as Daniel's ghost sense went off, and became face to face with Technus.

"Aren't you going to say 'going ghost?'" Tucker asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, right. Goin' ghost!" Daniel said, racing into a private area to transform.

_Remember, you are Danny Phantom. Don't let down father. You _are _Danny Phantom, and are doing a much better job at it than the original._

He let his ice core take over him as he was engulfed in a flash of light. His eyes flashed green before he flew up into the air, his legs forming into a wispy tail as he went.

"Haha! You cannot defeat me this time, ghost child!" Technus taunted, lifting his hands. All technology around him glowed black, then floated up to him, leaving its owners confused.

"Hey! You gotta pay for that!" Tucker snapped as his PDA flew from his hands.

"No problem," Technus replied. "I'll have the ghost boy pay for all the times he crammed me in that stupid thermos!"

He flicked his wrists forward and sent everything flying at Daniel. The young halfa gasped as he tried to remember what Vlad had taught him.

_When being attacked with solid objects, go intangible. Intangibility, right._

Daniel crossed his arms as if they were to block the attack, and squeezed his eyes shut. His body became instantly intangible and transparent. The items crashed to the ground, but Tucker leaped into the air and caught his PDA.

"Kelsey, I missed you."

Sam responded to Tucker's childish behavior with an eyeroll.

Daniel smirked at the pathetic ghost and shot a couple ectoblasts at him. Technus went flying back a few feet, still stunned.

"Quick, Danny!" Sam shouted, thrusting a Fenton Thermos at him. The ghost boy caught it, but blankly stared at it, confused as to what to do.

"Open the lid!" she yelled, frantic that Technus would get back up again. Swiftly, Daniel popped off the lid and watched a blue light shoot out from it, pulling the other ghost into it.

"You may have won this time, but I'll be back!" Technus yelled before the thermos dragged in his head. Daniel screwed the lid as he swore he could hear muffled shouts from inside. He laughed triumphantly, staring at the thermos. _My first caught ghost, _he thought.

"Nice job Danny," Sam congratulated.

"Yeah, quick catch, man," Tucker commented.

"Oh, look at the time!" the goth exclaimed. Her eyes widened. "I can't believe it got away from me like this; I really have to go and work on some homework Lancer assigned."

"Me too. You were smart to do it in study hall. I guess I'll be going. See ya, Danny!" Tucker bid farwell to his friend and ran off into the distance.

"Bye, Danny," Sam said, giving him a quick kiss before blushing again and leaving. Daniel was in a daze as he stared at her running off into the distance. It was definitely love at first sight with this young clone.

Daniel gazed around, happy no one witnessed the ghost fight, and took to the skies, closing his eyes and taking in the view. He could see the whole city from up there, and it was beautiful. Everything Daniel saw was beautiful, because when Daniel was living with Vlad, beauty was a rare thing. Beauty like Sam…

That was all he could think about. That pretty, strong, individual, tough girl who was now his girlfriend. Sam clouded his mind; so much to the point that he almost forgot about his mission and Vlad. It made him envy the real Danny and wish that he could like him every day. Maybe he could…

Daniel stared dreamily into open air. Sam, Sam, Sam. There was nothing else in the world that he could think of, and if he tried, Sam just shoved her way back into his mind.

He landed down in an alley, only to run into his "cousin," Dani.

"Watch where you're going!" she snapped, fixing her beanie.

"Sorry, Danielle," he mumbled.

"Just doing some ghost fighting? Sorry I wasn't able to hel-" She paused, then let out a small shriek, staring at Daniel's feet like they were coated in poison.

"Danny, your feet! They're d-stabilizing!"

"D-stabilizing?" he asked, his eyes wide with fear. He looked down to see that his feet had literally melted into two puddles of green goo. His legs were slowly being eaten away, and his body was sinking into the viscous mess.

"You're not Danny!" she shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at the clone. He shook his head in denial. _No, this can't be happening. I'm the perfect clone! No one should be able to tell the difference between me and the real Danny!_

The frantic thoughts only caused him to melt faster, and soon enough, Daniel didn't even have knees. _I'm dying! _he thought.

In a last desperate attempt to save himself, he tried to calm down as much as a melting person could, and squeezed his eyes shut, exactly like he had when he had turned intangible.

_All it takes is some focus…_

Daniel focused extremely hard on his feet. He tried to use his mind to suck it back up, and slowly, the feeling returned to him.

"You're a clone!" Dani exclaimed. "You liar, you faker!" she accused, glaring at him. He had pretended for who-knows-how-long to be her cousin. Danielle had only felt so betrayed when she found out that Vlad was just using her.

"Just wait until I tell the others. Then no one will believe you to be Danny Phantom. They'll all know you're a phony," she spat. Then, she let the white rings engulf her and transform her into Dani Phantom, an action she hadn't done in ages, but was crucial that she did now. Daniel couldn't believe his eyes. Little Dani had been a halfa too all this time?

"I would fight you, but I can't. Danny will, and when he does, you will lose and be nothing!"

She shot into the evening air, not giving the clone a second glance. Now she knew why "Danny" was acting so weird, and she was determined to get her real cousin back.

_Oh, Danny. Don't worry. I'm coming for you!_ Danielle had a good idea of the first place to start looking.

Suddenly, an all-too-familiar vampire ghost flew up in front of her, his red and white cape whipping in the wind.

"Boo."


	8. To the Rescue

**Yay! I'm dishing out the updates! Please enjoy the newest chapter of _The Perfect Clone!_**

* * *

><p>Dani shrieked as she gazed into the evil eyes of her arch nemesis and lying father: Vlad. "What do <em>you<em> want?" she spat, trying to stay as tough as she could.

Vlad rolled his eyes and rubbed his thumb and middle finger together. "You know, the usual. Going out for a flight. Is there a problem?" His fangs gleamed dangerously in the evening light.

Dani pointed an accusing finger at him. "You're lying, just like you always have! Tell me the truth." Her fluorescent green eyes flashed just as Danny's had tons of times before. Each day she was growing more and more like him.

"You don't believe me?" he exclaimed in mock-surprise. "But Danielle, I thought we were on each other's sides!"

She put her hands on her hips and glared menacingly. "Yeah, until I found out you used me for your own personal gain. You never wanted me. I was a mistake."

"Fine, if you must know, I was looking for you. It's been _ages, _and I wanted to have a little…family reunion." He charged his hand up with ectoplasm and aimed for Dani's heart. "Aren't you gonna fight back?"

"I- I can't."

"Why not, little badgerette?"

Dani grimaced at his pathetic excuse for an annoying nickname. "Like you care," she snapped.

"Well then, no bother. Let's finish up."

The ectoplasm glowed brighter just as a fist knocked Vlad's head to the side. The older halfa was completely disoriented as the real Danny emerged from the shadows. "Danielle!" he cried.

"Danny?" she said, question in her voice. "Prove to me that you're Danny."

He raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Um, how?"

"Boxers or briefs?"

"Boxers?"

"What _kind?"_

"Red with polka-dots."

"Good," Dani replied with a nod. Danny scratched his head in confusion. "Listen, I can't fight Vlad right now. I'll explain to you why later, but-" Her sentence was cut off by the crackle of electricity through the air. Vlad's lightning bolt hit Danny square in the stomach and rendered him defenseless. "Rule number one of fighting," he scoffed, "_Never _lose track of your opponent."

Danny could barely keep his eyes open. He was so close to freedom… Why? His eyes shut and his head drooped as Vlad looked around and found the Fenton Thermos in his belt. "Oh, I wonder what this button does?" he exclaimed as he sucked Danny into the thermos. He shook it a bit, smiling at his capture. "You better run, Danielle. I might let you go now, but later you're done for!"

Dani, terror in her eyes, sped away. She raced through the buildings, cutting through alleys and soaring over rooftops. Eventually, the massive Fenton Works sign came into view as she burst through the door. "Ghost detected," an automatic threat alert system sounded.

_Crud, _Dani thought, smacking her forehead as she remembered how the Fentons were ghost hunters. _How on earth could I forget something like that?_

Although she didn't want to, she turned intangible and phased through the ceiling, reverting to her human form and bursting into Jazz's room. "Jazz, Jazz!" she cried, panting as she ran. Jazz spun around in her desk chair to face Danny's clone.

"What? What's the matter?" she responded.

"Danny's- Danny's not _Danny!"_

Jazz raised her eyebrows in question as she put her textbook down. "What do you mean: Danny's not Danny?"

"He's a clone! Someone- probably Vlad, created him, just like he created me to be Danny. He managed to get one to impersonate Danny."

"So _that's _why he's been acting so weird lately!" she exclaimed. "I knew something was up."

"The problem is- Vlad has the real Danny trapped inside his own thermos!" Jazz clasped her hand over her open mouth. "We have to warn Tucker and Sam… _fast!"_

"Okay," Jazz replied, trying to sound confident and brave. "I'll call up Tucker. You call Sam."

Dani nodded as Jazz flipped open her cell phone and she took the home phone, quickly dialing. "C'mon, c'mon," she said as the phone rang, wishing Sam would pick up.

"Hello?" a voice on the other end answered.

"Hi. I'm Danielle Fenton, Danny's cousin. May I please speak to Sam?"

"Of course," the other voice replied smoothly, probably detecting the panic in Dani's tone. "Here she is."

"Hello?" Sam answered.

"Sam!" Dani bursted, "Danny has been replaced by an evil clone that was probably created by Vlad!"

"What?" Sam gasped.

"It's true! I saw him d-stabilizing after he had fought a ghost or something!"

"Oh my gosh," Sam stuttered. She didn't want to believe it. The one time Danny had actually asked her out, it ended up being some crummy evil clone. Her heart sank as she stared at her tile kitchen floor in dismay.

"Listen, you have to act normal around him. Pretend you know nothing. Danny's been captured by Vlad-"

Sam let out a small squeaking sound. "-And I need you to help me get him back. I'll tell you tomorrow morning when you and Tucker come over."

"Wait, does he know?"

"Jazz is calling him right now." Dani hung up and slammed the phone down. The alarm from downstairs was starting to fade away, but the ringing didn't leave her head. Soon after, Jack and Maddie rushed into the room.

"Did you kids see… a ghost?" Jack panted.

Jazz shrugged. "Sorry, dad." Jack frowned in disappointment. "I really thought we had one."

"Maybe next time, dear," Maddie said softly, placing a tiny hand on Jack's shoulder to comfort him.

Danielle grimaced as she flung herself onto Jazz's neatly-made bed. Her mind was racing- replaying everything that just happened. She needed to get the real Danny back! Thousands of ideas ran through her mind, but none were thorough enough.

After a while, Jack poked his head in the door. "Girls, since we don't know what's up with this ghost and we don't know if it's hiding in our house and has broken past security, I called up Vladdy. He's letting us stay with him for a while while we wait for our house to become ghost-free. He says he's going to be _thrilled _to see you."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, before you exit this story, I have something to say. <strong>

**I would really appreciate it if you reviewed my stories. I know I say this at the end of every chapter, but so does everyone else. I know for a fact that I make an effort to review every chapter of a story I'm reading so the author knows how they're doing, and I ask that you do the same for me. I really appreciate it when I check my e-mail and see that people have added my story to their favorites' list, but that doesn't tell me much. As glad as I am for making it into your favorites, I would like to know how everything is going. Do you like the story? Is there anything you have a question about? Are there some grammatical errors? Does something not make sense?**

**I don't want to annoy you, but please tell me how I've been doing. Reviews keep me going, and quite frankly, I have been as motivationless as ever right now.**

**Please.**

**-Dezzi**


	9. Master's Mansion

**FanFiction, y u no let me post on Phantom Roleplay? :( ...****Whew, sorry, had to get that out. **

**I have a new updating schedule posted on my profile if anyone is curious as to what order I'm going to be working on stories, when they'll be updated, and other related junk.**

**Additionally, I need the opinions of my loyal story readers. I want to thank you all for reading my work and would like to get your input. I have about 5752021488 ideas bouncing around in my head for future fics. Could you please visit my profile and vote in the poll at the top at which story you'd like to seen next? I've included a title and a summary. I'd also be happy to answer any question regarding the plot lines for each idea. Thank you so much for checking it out. It means a lot to me.**

**And now...on with the story! **

* * *

><p><em>Stop staring at me. No, stop – people are going to get suspicious. <em>However, Danielle kept her hard, stony death glare fixed straight into Daniel's eyes. She wanted to hurt him as much as possible. She wanted him to suffer for taking away her cousin and working for Vlad.

Daniel nervously inched away from Dani…well, as far as he could in the cramped backseat of the Fenton RV. Jazz simply smiled reassuringly at him, though it was hard to mask her anger as well. She missed her brother, and she couldn't bear to think of the horrible things Vlad could be doing to him.

The RV screeched to a stop as the future psychologist lurched forward in her seat. "We're here!" Jack announced happily. Maddie cautiously stepped out of the car, as her last encounter with Vlad hadn't been the most pleasant. Daniel hopped out, too, eager to see his father again. He was determined to please him and prove that he was amazing…plus he needed help. Ever since Dani had seen him d-stabilizing, he had been extremely cautious about both his ghost form and his secret. One wrong step could reduce him to a puddle of green goop or completely blow his cover. Then Vlad would be really mad…

Vlad Masters stepped out of the large Wisconsin mansion and grinned evilly at the Fenton family. "Hello Jack," he spat, "And Mrs. Maddie and Jasmine." He gently took Maddie's hand; the woman was uncomfortable and flinched before forcing a smile. Jazz just calmly nodded and tightly grinned.

"Daniel," Vlad said, nodding and quickly winking at Daniel. His eyes then locked on the tiny, dark-haired girl standing near her 'aunt and uncle.' "Danielle?" he gasped. "What a pleasure to have you here."

Dani clenched her fists and glared. It took all the self-control she could muster to not jump up and kick Vlad in the face. She could practically see the wheels in his head turning; they were thinking of ways to torture her for not obeying him the first time around when she first met Danny.

"Please, please, come in." He waved the Fentons into the mansion while Jack beamed at his friend. "Thanks so much for letting us stay, Vladdy," he said sincerely. "You're a true friend."

Vlad simply nodded. "Oh, it was nothing, Jack." He then gestured Jack and Maddie to the room they would be staying in. "I'll show Daniel and Danielle to their rooms separately."

Dani's stomach lurched as Jack and Maddie closed the door. She was stuck with the two biggest whack-jobs on earth, and Danny was probably locked in a torture chamber. She was going to die.

"Here is your room, Danielle," said Vlad with faux-enthusiasm. "Enjoy. Lunch will be in a few hours." He then shut the door, and Dani heard a small clicking noise from outside. _He knows that I can't use my powers, _the clone thought grimly. _He's perfectly capable of locking me in._

She sighed and collapsed onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>"What exactly did you want to see me about, Daniel?" asked Vlad suspiciously. Nothing had gone wrong, right?<p>

Daniel nervously shifted from side to side, twiddling his thumbs and staring at the floor with a vacant expression. "Um, something weird happened yesterday," he mumbled.

Vlad raised his eyebrows but did not say anything, waiting for Daniel to continue. "The girl - Dani – she knows I'm a clone." Frightened eyes stared straight into Vlad's; the boy was petrified of his father and what he could potentially do to him. Instead of yelling or threatening Daniel, Vlad simply gritted his teeth and muttered, "I knew that that rotten clone was going to be a threat. Of course she had to pick now to return to Amity Park."

Daniel then took a quivering breath. _Clone? _he wondered, alarmed. It suddenly came together. _Danielle's a clone of the real Danny. I guess Vlad accidentally screwed up on his gender. It all makes sense, though – the name, the appearance, the personality. _"I'm sorry father."

Vlad simply closed his eyes, held his hands up, and shook his head. Daniel continued speaking, slowly and deliberately. "I had just fought a ghost and all was going according to plan. Then Dani ran into me in an alley and saw my feet melting into a puddle of ectoplasm. Apparently proved that I'm a clone." His voice broke as Daniel's throat became tight. Tears stung the corners of his eyes and threatened to spill over. Vlad coldly regarded the boy.

"It's not your fault," he said so quietly it was nearly impossible to tell. "But your d-stabilizing is our biggest problem at the moment. Come with me to the lab."

Daniel slightly nodded and followed after his 'father.' Vlad pressed his thumb onto the ledge in front of the fireplace as the mantle slid open. The two headed down a narrow corridor as Vlad began to speak again. "I know why the little brat Danielle hasn't blabbed about our little secret," said Vlad slyly. "She's too weak. I was able to successfully clone you from Danny because the ecto-dejecto temporarily kept you stable. Danielle was my first failed run, and she was my 'guinea pig' for the ecto-dejecto. You two are going to react in the same ways."

Daniel raised his eyebrows as Vlad motioned for him to sit down in a chair. "Transform," ordered Vlad. Daniel obeyed as Vlad pricked his arm. Bright green ectoplasm dribbled from the wound; Vlad collected it on a slide and observed it through a microscope.

"I'm still not sure what you mean," answered Daniel uneasily.

"I'm saying that if you're melting," Vlad began, transforming into Plasmius, "She's melting." He flashed his vampire fangs as he started to work with several chemicals on a lab table, dipping samples of the ectoplasm in each one. "Fighting will only weaken her and speed up the process of her death. That is why Danielle isn't retaliating. She can't even save the person who's DNA is intertwined with hers."

Daniel nodded and thoughtfully soaked the information in. Vlad's extensive knowledge amazed him to no ends.

"How about you check on our little captive while I prepare this, hm?"

Daniel rose from his seat and evilly grinned. He had never truly spoken with the real Danny and wanted to get…acquainted with him.

He turned around and walked to the back of a lab, punching in the code Vlad had taught him and entering the room.

Danny lay exhausted on the ground. His head drooped, his black hair was matted, body bruised and scorched from trying to escape so many times, and appeared completely defeated. The second the door opened, Danny's eyes rose to meet Daniel's. He glared as he tried to lurch forward, but the ectoplasmic handcuffs attached to the wall restricted him from moving forward.

"What do you want?" Danny spat. "You wanna gloat? Tell me how much better you are then me?"

Daniel simply grinned and stared at his gloved hand. "Actually, yes. But we are the same person. I'd expect even a failing student to know that."

Danny's eyes flashed green. "You know," Daniel began, "I'm actually a lot better at being you then you ever were. You know Sam, your best friend?"

Danny's eyes were suddenly full of worry."What did you do to her?" he cried.

Daniel rolled his eyes, clearly enjoying Danny's pain. "Nothing. It's just that…she's my girlfriend. Face it, Fenton, you're nothing."

"You'll never be who I am," snapped Danny. "You're no hero. You're just a mindless clone that Vlad created." His gaze softened, but his next words still stung. "I almost feel sorry for you. Vlad always wanted me to be his son. The man's a fool – he thought I would drop everything – my family, my friends, my life as a hero – to become his 'son.' I refused, and that's when he became obsessed. He created several clones which disintegrated when they attacked me. Dani lasted the longest out of them, and I was able to convert her to my side. You…I don't know if there's any time. Vlad seems to have all control of you." He shook his head sadly. "Vlad still truly wants me. You're the second best."

Daniel's eyes flashed green in disbelief and fury, though red flecked the neon light. "Keep telling yourself that, Danny," he scoffed, "Because that's the only hope you have left. Danielle's d-stabilizing at this very moment, and there's only minutes before she's dead."

_Danielle? Dead? ...No. Impossible. She's too strong to die._

"It's true, Danny," said Vlad, floating up behind Daniel. "Face the facts." He then put his arm over Daniel's shoulder, closed the door on Danny, and lead the clone towards the seat. He held up a shot filled with some frothy purple mixture. "This is the perfect solution," explained Vlad. "You'll never have to worry about melting again. And after this takes effect…we can escort you to Danielle. It's finally going to be the end of Dani Phantom."


	10. Cowboy Style

**Yes, this is the final chapter. I had a lots of fun writing this and hoped you enjoyed it just as much as I did. The last chapter is short, but I feel that it's all that's needed to be said.**

**Two Wrongs Don't Make A Right will be worked on next, and there is a poll on my profile asking YOU what story you want me to right next. Titles and summaries are provided. **

**If you enjoyed this, why not check out my other DP works?: Heroine, Violet Vines, Two Wrongs Don't Make a Right, Scrapbook, and Forbidden Love**

* * *

><p><em>Deep breaths, <em>Dani thought as her body slowly absorbed the ectoplasmic puddles around her feet. After about an hour or two of deliberation, the young halfa knew that she had to save Danny, even if it meant the end of her. She had just invisibly followed Vlad into his laboratory. She had only been in there a couple times when she was being created and trained. And that time when Vlad risked her life so he could have Danny be the perfect son. She couldn't believe she had been deceived so easily. Maybe it was because she was so young and had just entered into the world.

It didn't matter now. Dani slowly scanned her surroundings. It seemed that Vlad was preparing some potion thing in a shot. That wasn't good…

Vlad pressed a button on the table and spoke, "Daniel, please meet me down in the lab." A quiet, "Okay, father," could be detected coming from the speaker. Dani felt a pang of jealousy. Vlad said he loved her. She used to be the favorite. Why was she not good enough…?

She now knew what she had to do. She had to go defeat Daniel before he got to the lab. Vlad was going to do something with that potion and she didn't like where things were going. Dani slowly phased through the fireplace and came out into the library. There was Daniel. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before letting herself become visible. "Hello, Daniel," she said bitterly. "We meet again."

Daniel instantly transformed into his ghost form and floated up to Danielle. "Ah, if it isn't the little failed-clone brat Dani. Whatcha' gonna do to me? Spit on me? You're powerless."

Dani glared and fired an ectoblast. Daniel was completely caught off guard and smacked into a bookcase. He grimaced and floated up. "Still got some fight left in you, huh? Well so do I!" He sent an ice beam whizzing towards Danielle. She flew to the side and narrowly dodged the attack. "Tell me where Danny is! You better release him, or you'll regret ever existing in the first place."

"Hm," began Daniel sarcastically as he tapped his chin. "How about no?" He formed a large ectoplasmic orb in his hands and hurled it towards the female halfa. This time she felt the blow full-blast. It burned and seared her entire body. No, her hands were d-stabilizing. She quickly sucked the ectoplasm back and noticed Daniel was melting into a puddle too. He closed his eyes and slowly but surely became whole again, too. Dani quickly rebounded with an ecto-kick. Daniel then duplicated himself as the two clones lunged for her. She turned invisible and flew upwards, the duplicates smacking into each other and fizzling into nothingness.

_Gotta lead him into the lab, _Dani thought. _Maybe I can get him to talk._ She then swooped down and sped through the doors. Daniel angrily followed, firing blast after blast at the girl. Some hit, some were dodged. Vlad appeared to have left the lab, thankfully.

Out of the corner of her eye, Dani could see Danny look up at the two, obviously hearing the noise through the thick door. Though there was only a small window, he was still staring at Dani with…admiration?

Daniel seemed to detect something, too, as he flew down to the purple shot and picked it up. "Face it, Dani, Danny and you are nothing now. I am and always will be Vlad's favorite." Daniel evilly grinned as his eyes glowed an even brighter neon, this time the red flecks more present and vivid. He raised his hand to give himself the shot when Dani let out a scream. It was loud, high-pitched, and eerie. Green rings of power blasted from her mouth and knocked Daniel against the ground, the shot flying across the room. His body began to fizzle, but this time there was no stopping it. Green ate away at his flesh until Daniel was nothing more. Dani weakly fell to the ground, transformed into a human, and started d-stabilizing again. She managed to grab a thermos out of her jacket and suck the goopy remains of Daniel into it. "There's only room for one clone around these parts," she said triumphantly, yet starting to feel weak inside.

She then turned around, the world starting to shake and fade at the seams. She frantically searched around the lab, pressing buttons, until one sent the door trapping Danny swinging open and the ghost-shield restraints dissolved. "Danielle," breathed the weak halfa. "You saved me." She faintly nodded and stumbled backwards into his arms. Danny ran as fast as his bruised legs could cary him over to the shot and injected it into the arm of his cousin. Dani remained still for a second before her eyes suddenly opened, alive and proud. "Déjà vu much?" she joked, remembering that just a few weeks ago, Danny saved her with the ecto-dejecto.

Danny stood her up. "I knew my dad's invention was too good to be true," he muttered. "Quick, use your ghost powers." Danielle nodded and fired an ectoblast into the empty room which had trapped Danny. She winced and glanced down at her feet before realizing that nothing was happening. "I'm okay!" she exclaimed. "I'm never gonna d-stabilize again!"

"And you learned the ghostly wail!" Danny replied, proud of his cousin. "That's a great achievement. "Your ice powers are coming soon!" Dani happily nodded and threw her arms around her cousin. "I'm so glad you're okay…" she breathed.

* * *

><p>Sam and Tucker had been thrilled to see Danny come home in one piece and even more happy that Dani was okay. The Fentons had been convinced by Danny (on the phone disguising his voice as the head of the 'Ghost Protection Agency') that their house was ghost-free and they should return to it as soon as possible. The trio resumed ghost fighting as usual, not hearing about Vlad until his whole 'take over the world' scheme. Danny's plan to turn the world intangible was a complete success, and Dani was proud to help. Eventually, Danny had mustered up the courage to reveal his secret to the world, and Dani agreed to reveal hers along with him. The Fentons were shocked, of course, but decided to adopt Dani. She had been such a sweet girl with them and they couldn't bear to just let her roam around.<p>

Danny had confessed his feelings to Sam, too, and the two became a couple. Tucker collected money from all the kids in the school because of all the bets he had made with other kids about Danny and Sam getting together. Tucker is also now the mayor of Amity Park, and his happy with his job. Jazz went off to college and is currently majoring in psychology. Jack and Maddie are happy with her achievements.

So the future looks bright for Danny, his family, and his friends. What can I say but: and they all lived happily ever after?


End file.
